At present, it becomes a mainstream play manner that a user plays a multimedia file using a mobile terminal. During play of a multimedia file, a user generally achieves an objective of regulating play progress by dragging a progress bar in a play process. However, during actual use, a user often cannot precisely control a distance of dragging a progress bar. Therefore, play progress cannot be accurately adjusted according to a need of the user, causing a problem of many misoperations.